


[Podfic of] and home before dark

by exmanhater



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Derek With Cats, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: The mystery of the absent Hale brother was hardly a mystery at all until he appeared at last, set on taking up residence out in the woods.
(In which Derek is a hedgewitch. With a cat.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the24thkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [and home before dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008348) by [verity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verity/pseuds/verity). 



> Author's content notes: brief reference to infant mortality in ye old times

**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/2g2SPpT) [8.77 MB] ||| [M4B](http://bit.ly/2ye2hl2) [11.6 MB]

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

**Length** : 19:09 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
